Here Today
by Angelgirl651
Summary: Namine brought Zack back to the world on reqeust of Aerith but there is another reason other then a friendly vist...King Mickey has plans for the young SOLDIER to assist Sora on his mission..
1. Chapter 1:Im not dead!

**Chapter 1 **

**"I'm not dead!"**

* * *

Zack opened his eyes slowly. "Where...am I...?"

He saw a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes smile. "Your in Twilight Town."

"Where?what happened to Cloud and Aerith and-"He sat up and winced in pain. "Ahh crap!"

She shushed him."Quiet.."She whispered.

"I don't understand..." Zack said as he layed back down.

"Cloud and Aerith are Ok they are in hallow Bastion..." The girl said in a reassuring tone. Zack looked at her."Who are you...?" She smiled at him"I'm Namine" He grinned "I'm Zack nice to meet you Namine." Namine giggled, "Your silly." She stood up and sat at her table pulling out her notebook and pencils.

Zack sat up carefully and streched."How'd I get here?"

Namine shook her head "So many questions!" She chuckled softly and started drawing.

He looked around. "Is this your room?"

She nodded not taking her eyes off the paper. "Mhm."

"It's so bland...and boring! I swear I'm gonna fall asleep this rooms giving me a headache!"Zack looked at all the drawings. "well these brighten up the room pretty good"

Namine smiled,"Thanks...nice to have company and a compliment..."

Zack grinned again."Your welcome I make great company!" He studied her "Your like Cloud..I mean got his eyes and hair your really shy and all, just like him"

Namine shrugged as she continued drawing,"I don't really know him.. never met Cloud...,But I know Aerith. She's the one who asked me to find you...She really cares about you"

Zack smiled, _Aerith.._ "Where exactly did I go?"

Namine sat quietly drawing. After a long intense moment of silence she finally spoke up "Your dead Zack..."

Zack stumbled back."Dead! I'm not dead! I'm breathing I'm here!"

Namine griminced "I brought you back..."

"I'm not dead! I haven't been dead! Cloud and I were so close to Midgar...then..."he traild off. Namine stopped drawing, walked up to Zack, put a hand infront of his face and a mirror appear in front of him.

Zack stared at his reflection and put a hand over his chest and felt bullet holes he gasped his uniform was torn and bloodly. He stumbled. Namine made the mirror disappear put a hand on his head."It'll be Ok.."

Zack withered in pain on the floor gripping his head. As his final moments played through his head he blacked out...

_Cloud weakly made his way to Zacks figure laying lifelessly on the floor._

_Zack was staring at the sky when herd Cloud."For...the..both of us..."He managed to say._  
_"The..both of us...?" Cloud echoed._

_"Your gonna live.."Zack put a hand on Clouds shoulder and brought his head to his chest._

_Cloud sat up as Zacks hand dropped. He looked at his buster sword and slowly picked it up._

_"My honor..,my dreams..."he gave the buster sword to Cloud,"Their yours now"_

_Cloud hesitated and stared at him. Zack pushed the sword to him and his hand dropped to his side. "Your my living leagcy..."_

_Cloud stared at him and nodded."I'm your...living leagcy..."_

_Zack smiled and closed his eyes._

_Cloud gasped and stared at Zack then screamed into the sky Tears his eyes morning in pain of the death of his best friend._


	2. chap2:Getting answers and more questions

**Chapter 2 **

**Getting answers and even more questions**

* * *

"CLOUD!AERITH!"Zack yelled and woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around frantically thinking it was a dream but then he saw Namine looking at him worried and remembered it wasn't she got him

a cup of water and walked over.

"Are you alright?"She asked in a timid voice as she handed him the cup.

Zack nodded,took a long drink and wiped sweat off his brow."I'm sorry if I scared you..."

Namine shook her head "It's Ok...you been knocked out a two days...I was worried...I was afraid it didn't work and that you were...dead...again..."

" I need to get out of here.I have to See them! I have to see Aerith..."

Namine looked down quietly,"Your not fully healed yet..."She took Zack by the hand and lead him to the table.

Zack looked at the drawings on the table and he saw one that had spikey hair."is that me? My hair ain't brown..."

Namine shook her head "That's Sora...he's the Keyblade wielder.."

Zack looked at her like she was crazy."Keyblade?What the hell is a Keyblade?"

Namine sighed and quietly explained who Sora was and what the Keyblade is by showing him and telling.

Zack was dumbfounded."A key...Could do that? That's awesome! I could take on some heartless and nobodies bring it on."Zack grinned.

Namine chuckled "oh quiet and sit down I have to finish healing you "

Zack stuck his toung out at her,"yes 'mom' " he snickered.

Namine rolled her eyes and giggled,"I swear your worse then a puppy." Zack went quiet,_Angeal..._ Namine looked at him "you alright?" He nodded, "yea.." Zack sat down on the chair."Ok I'll be a good boy the faster you fix me up the faster I can see Aerith and Spikes."

* * *

"TIIIIIIIIFAAAAA!AEEEERIIIIITH!LEEEEEEEOOOOON!CLOOOOOOUUUUUD I'M BAAAAAACK!" Yuffie yelled as she ran to Marlins house. She crossed her arms,"Where are they?"  
Leon walked out hands on his ears."shut up. Keep it down Clouds hurt and Tifas taking care of him Aerith went to get some stuff."

"Clouds hurt? What did that damn Chocobo do now?"Yuffie exclaimed.

Leon pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance" Tifa was there or he would have been killed or.."he shook his head

She nodded." well I got this new headband look" She pointed at her forehead and grinned at Leon. He chuckled.

"Common,"He said "Lets get out of here before some heartless showed up."He walked off and she skipped behind.

Tifa put another cool rag on Clouds forehead."Tifa" He said ,"Im alright..."

She shook her head,"Stop lying." Cloud groaned. He didnt mind Tifas concern but sometimes she just worried too much.

"Im not lying,I feel fine!" and thats another flaw about Cloud strife he was a terrible liar. The truth is he felt terrible like hed been hit by a truck and mauld by a bull or possibly a tuck that was carrying a

wild bull that escaped and mauled him. Cloud made a face at the thought which caused tifa to worry even more. _I really need to stop with the over imaginative thoughts_, he told himself in his head.

"We're Home!" He herd yuffie yell.

"Great." Cloud mutterd as the little ninja skipped in before Leon."Hey Cloud,your looking better."Leon said. Cloud nodded glances at Tifa,"Why Yes Leon Im feeling great actually" Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Okay Fine get up." He sat up and streached two days of bedrest Tifa style took alot out of him."Howd you even end up blacking out Cloud?" Yuffie asked.

He shook his head,Nothing..I guess I got hit pretty hard by a damn heartless" he picked up his sword."Im going to Recon"

"Now?" Tifa exclaimed.

Cloud nodded,"Yup." and he walked out. Recolleting what went on in his mind before he blacked out.

_"Finally someones keeping up"  
_

_"Well Im a country boy too.."  
_

_ "Whats your name?"he asked took off his helmet."Cloud."_

_"So you wanna be In SOLDIER huh?"he Chuckled,"Good Luck"_

_"Hey,We're friends..Right?"_

_"Cloud!Run!"_

_"Dont join SOLDIER...Its a den of monsters...Dont go in"_

_"Embrace your dreams..and No matter what happens Always, no matter the cercumstances Protect your honor as SOLDER!"_

_"Hey Buddy...did ya miss me?"_

_

* * *

_

Im going to try and update every two days Please Review! ^^

~Angel


	3. Chapter 3:Confusion

Chapter 3 Part 1 Confusion

A/N:Hey anyone who is reading I'd just like to say thank you to my first two Reviewers SetoshiArenhariKai and ZoraMalfoy! *hands both cookie*now on with the show!  
PS: BE WARNED YOUNG CHILDREN ZACK HAS A PERVY LIL MIND SO CAREFULL XD

* * *

"Hey Namine" Zack said after awhile of looking around her room

"Yes?"She said not taking her eyes off the paper."Remember how I said you remind me of Cloud?"

Namine stopped and looked at Zack. "Yes?why?" Zack pointed at a picture of a boy on the wall with spikey blonde hair and blue eyes. It remind him of his best friend."I take it back this Guy looks like him"

"That's Roxas lives around here. "She said with a smile on her face.

He turned and looked at her "Why didn't ya tell me Cloud had a kid! Did her finally get with Tifa! This is great! I'm a uncle." He Grinned"I'm feelin better I'm gonna go see em."with that Zack ran out.

"Zack!Wait!"she ran out behind him."you have to stop!"

Roxas woke up in his room with a jolt. He's having those dreams again. Roxas looked around."Nothings changed...that's good."he sat up streched and opened his window letting the morning sunrise fill his room. Roxas smiled as he looked upon Twilight Town.

"Gotta get dressed" he said as he pulled out his clothes from the closet. He put on his pants shirt and jacket. "Roxas common!" He herd a voice say from his window. Roxas jumped to his window and looked down seeing his friends. Hayner Pence and Olette.

Pence grinned."hurry it up Rox burning daylight!"

"We don't have all summer you know!" Hayner added in.

Roxas nodded."Be there in a sec" he called down. He hurried to Clean up the mess he made with his clothes and ran down To his friends."Hey guys. "

Zack somehow managed to make his way to Twilight Town and looked around."Oops I guess I lost Namine oh well." He wondered around to a small shop in the center of town."Hey Er I'm looking for a kid." The old woman looked at Zack."er well my nephew his names Roxas." The old women nodded."Oh!Such a sweet young man"_Definitely Cloud's kid._ "Do you have a _ of him?"he asked."Hey how come I can't say _?" The women stared at Zack but he shook his head"Uh thank you miss..I'll just be going."He walked off. _That was strange why couldn't I say _? Damn it! I can't even think it! Heh heh _. I like _. Our _ are gone. Sepherioth has no _. Aerith has nice _. hee hee Gaia I have a dirty mind No GAH! ok Fair focus FOCUS! _"Ok look for Roxas find Roxas I find Cloud I find Cloud and I finally get to see Aerith..." he nodded to himself to confirm the plan & walked to a group of kids "Hey er I'm looking for Roxas"he asked a kid in a Binnie. "Roxas?That runt? He hangs out with those losers at their little hang out" Zack grunted,_Great Cloud's kids getting bullied Damn lil shits._

One of the kids lackys laughed."Nice one Strifer!"_ Gah if I wasn't a adult I'd kick this kids ass._"Just tell me where they're at alright?"

The kid he guessed was Strifer told him were Roxas and his buddies hang out.

"Ok thanks kid"Zack said as he walk off into the direction he was pointed in. _I wonder if Cloud told him bout me. Heh I can't wait to see them again. Especially Aerith... _The more he thought of her the more he wanted her in his arms. Once she was there Zack would never let her go. He'll spend all his time making up for what he put her through."That would be nice..."he said to himself.

He'd finally got to the ally when he looked at the gate. "Hello? Roxas? Ya there?" No one answered. "Great...I'll just have to look around."

~An hour and a half later~

"How the hell am I supposed to find this kid!" He yelled which caused him to earn a few stares from people walking by. _Oops can't cause too much attention_. He walked around the corner and saw Roxas and his buddies arguing with Strifers gang.

"Just admit it! you stole the _!" Strifer yelled.

"we didn't steal anything!"Roxas yelled back two kids were holding Roxas back as a girl got in the way "guys stop!" Thats when Zack walked in"hey what's going on here?" all the kids froze and looked at Zack.

* * *

Oh my goodness what will happen? You'll have to wait ;) please be patient I'm typing all this up on my phone and yea so I'll try to keep updating!  
~Angel


	4. Chapter 4 Crime and more confusion

Chapter 4:Chapter 3 Part 2 Zack's "Crime" Roxas' confusion

this chapter PROBABLY rated M in later paragraphs for Roxas bad mouth.

Roxas looked at the man that walked over. "None of old man."Strifer snapped. The man glared at Strifer,"First off punk I'm not an old man." Hanyer looked at the man,"Who are you?" "The names Fair Zack Fair to be exact."he looked at me"Your dad Probably told you about me right Roxas?" Roxas stared at Zack "huh?" Strifer suddenly lunges towards him "Roxas!" he herd his friends yell. Strifer was fast. Roxas closed his eyes stood up straight and braced himself for the attack but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw Zack in front of him blocking Strifer's punch with no struggle in the palm of his hand. Strifer grunted and tried to move away but Zack had him good. "Listen you punk ass brat you try somethin stupid again watch.I wouldn't hit a minor but your dancing on my last nerve."

He let go and strifer stumbled back."Common guys...lets go...Roxy got a lil bodyguard."he walked off with his gang. Roxas looked at Zack, _Who is this Guy?_ "Dude! That was epic!" Pence said excitedly. Olette smiled,"I never seen anyone stand up to Strifer like you see the look on his face?" Hanyer nodded"Priceless!" Zack was grinning."Soooo Cool"Hanyer said. "Can you teach me some moves like that?" Roxas listened To his friends talk to Zack but paid no mind.

_"Your dad probably told you about me. Right Roxas?"_

_What did he mean? My dad? I didn't have a dad..I'll have to ask ma..And how'd he know my name?_ "Hey Roxas. You ok"  
Zack's voice brought Roxas out of his thoughts. "ya" he manged to say. His friends looked at him and he just grinned. "What was all that about?"Zack asked "Someone's stealing _ word_ . Its soo weird."Hanyer said "Maybe its another Wonder!" Pence added in excitedly. Hanyer rolled his eyes. "Then why was that punk blaming you guys?"Zack asked. "Cause he's trying to make himself sound Like a Hero." Roxas saw Zack's eyes glisten at 'hero' _Creep_. "Well We got a mystery on our hands gang."He said with a snicker."and with you guys will find the _ !" His friends Nodded excitedly but Roxas was suspicious...

~Several Hours later~

They had questioned everyone in town and went back to the usual spot. They all collapsed on the couch and chairs. "So it all points to the mansion"Zack stated. They all nodded. "Me Hanyer and Pence will ask around the north side of town. You and. Roxas go look around the mansion" Olette said. So it was pence and Olette went around town while Roxas and Zack went to the mansion."your kinda quiet aren't ya?" Zack asked. Roxas said nothing. "You really are your dad's kid.." Roxas gritted his teeth. "Is that the mansion?" Zack asked. "No its another mansion in the exact same spot."Roxas said sarcastically.

Zack looked at the mansion and realized something. _I came from here...shit! Namine is gonna make me go back! _Roxas looked at Zack with the kind of look that reminded him of Cloud and chuckled."what are you laughing at?" Roxas yelled. Zack stared at him "How much you look like your dad..."

That's when Roxas snapped he couldn't take this guy anymore."I DON'T FUCKING KNOW YOU! YOU CRAZY FUCK. My dad ABANDONED us! And I'm glad he's dead. So shut the fuck up!"He yelled.

Zack shook his head._ Cloud wouldn't he wouldn't do that that's not like him._ All of a suddenly a creature pounced on Roxas."Gah!"He yelled "Roxas!" He reached on his back for the buster Sword but it wasn't there. More showed up and surrounded Roxas "help!"he struggled. Zack saw a tree branch on the floor picked it ran up to the creatures and hit them away from Roxas.

Roxas stood kept attacking no matter how many times Zack smashed em. "Damn!" A flash of light came from Roxas hand.

Zack stared at Roxas. "The Keyblade? Clouds son can use the freakin keyblade?" Roxas looked at Zack but was quickly tooken back as a creature slammed Zack into the ground. He quickly ran and attacked the creatures until they were all gone. _What the hell is going on here?_ Zack looked at Roxas.

"What...the...hell!...was that...?"Roxas asked a little out of shook his head."no...Clue...fuck...I'm getting rusty...and I'm only 23 damn..." They both stood up."Hey look! The Pictures!" Zack stopped. "Hey we can say pictures!" Zack grinned but Roxas experssion was cold."Who the FUCK is Cloud? what do you know about my dad?" Roxas felt a sudden sharp pain in his head."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He saw a boy in red talking to a man with spikey blonde hair. The pain was sharp in his skull he kept screaming in agonizing pain.

_the boy looked at the man,"Youll always be able to find the way to the light Cloud."_  
_Cloud nodded "Thanks-"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roxas suddenly collapsed. Zack ran to him. Oh Gaia Clouds kid collapesed and its my fault Fuck! "**LEAVE THE BOY ALONE.**" A voice boomed. Zack didnt listen and checked Roxas,He was alive blacked out but alive. Namine appeared before his eyes with a man in a red robe his face coverd by a mask. "Namine!"Zack Picked up Roxas and went to her ignoring the man."You gotta help him I dont know what happend." Namine looked up at Zack sadly her eyes full of tears. Her eyes screamed:_Im so sorry. _"Zachery Fair you have interfered with our operation & Must be punished." Zack glared at him then looked at Namine,"What happened Namine whats wrong what did he do to you" She looked down and away from him. The man in the red robe spoke again "**Drop the boy!**" Zack glared "Fuck off!" The man punched Zack in the face and he fell back dropping Roxas. _Not_ _Expecting that! _Zack rose up shakely and put Roxas down gently."What did you do to them!" Zack yelled."Namine tell me whats wrong Please"He kneeled down and put his hands on her shoulders."Namine he cant hurt you I wont let him. Tell me whats going on" She looked at him,tears in her eyes and whispered.

"I'm so sorry Zack..."


	5. Chapter 5:Punishment

Chapter 5 Punishment

I'm sorry I left ya hanging On that cliff but I NEEDED to make sure your all still reading!

* * *

Zack looked at Namine and stepped back."Wha What are you talking about?" The man in the robe. "You interfered with our operation you must be ." More tears fell from her Eyes as at Zack with a cold stare. It wasn't the sweet little girl he met. It was a woman with a sad yet cruel look on her face. "Namine what's are you-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"Zack fell to the ground griping his head. He herd Namine let out a tiny sob. Zacks life flashed through his eyes. He was loosing them again. The memories he held onto the ones that kept him alive that kept him sane. Zack screamed and yelled for her to stop he crawled to Namine holding onto her ankles."NAMINE!"The pain got worse and He saw Angeal fade away_...was that his name...? Angeal...I I don't even know who that is._ He saw the man disappear from his Mind. His memories were shattering from his mind he was holding on. Zack was holding onto the strongest memories in his heart of a man with unruly spikey hair and clear blue eyes then he saw that beautiful woman. One he felt love for.._.but what was her name?_ He screamed even louder as he let go of the man and held onto the woman he refused to let go.

DIZ noticed."**hurry and finish Namine you have much work to do...**" Namine was scared. She didnt want to do this to him She didnt want to do this to the person who gave her companionship for the past few days but she had to or DIZ would destroy her."He wont let go! He has a strong heart hes fighting it!"She looked at Zack on the floor withering in pain. He was strong he had survied But his heart is whats betraying him now."**Then make him weak! Bring back painfull memories make him let go.**" Namine nodded weakly as she shoved painfull memories into Zacks mind. His scream peirced the air and she covered her ears.

He saw the woman fade away he couldnt hang on any longer he reached a hand out to her for help but she smiled and disapeared. "AERITH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"he yelled in agonizing pain. His body went limp and everything went black.

Namine took a stepped towards Zack but DIZ stopped her. "Leave him there Namine."**Hes none of our concern.**" Namine looked at him,"but-" DiZ just shook his head,"**Stop acting like you have a heart Namine you feel nothing. Now go back to your room and get back to work**" Namine looked down and started to walk away when a sudden idea came to her mind. She ran to her room and threw her sketch pad on the table"I'll help you Zack...dont worry.." she began to draw a young girl with blue eyes and short black hair holding hands with A man with spikey hair black hair and blue eyes."You'll both be connected...you'll both have a chance. Zack...Not all your memories will be destroyed...they'll go to her...the rest...will be scattered through the worlds...you'll need to find them." She finished her drawing and looked at it with a feeling of sadness but reassureness. "You did well Namine" Namine turned around."thanks majesty..."he chuckled."Just call me,Mickey." The mouse walked over and took the drawing."He'll find his memories...You should focus on Sora right now though..." Namine nodded and sat back down. _Everything will be Ok..._

Aerith felt her heart break. she herd him. But...he was gone...she felt him disappear..she felt him gone. She layed down and started crying."Zack...I miss you..I love you so much..."

* * *

OHMYGOSH!what have I done to poor Zack? Sorry Bout this one being so short. For Some reason I don't really like this chapter it didn't turn out like I pictured it. I guess I just have too much on my mind at the moment ^^" I hope you like it. And if you don't then I'll make it better next chapter! :3 now goodbye til next time!

~Angel


	6. Chapter 6: Strange Actions

**Chapter 6 **

**Strange Actions**

AN:FINALLY AN UPDATE! thanks so much to everyone who reveiwed followed and favorite this story!I just love getting reviews it gives me a warm happy feeling in my chest and encourages me to write! So keep reviewing! So this chapter leaves you guys hanging from last sorry ^^" and its kinda short so sorry again.

* * *

Cloud had been feeling weird today. Something just didn't feel right. What made the day even weirder was Aerith. "She's acting strange..."Tifa whispered to him. "I herd her crying last night..." Cloud furrowed his brow. _What was wrong with Aerith? _Everyone tried to cheer her up. Squall actually drank Aeriths lemonade. Nothing. Cloud and Tifa had gotten her a cookbook. nothing. Not even Yuffie could cheer her up and that made the situation more serious. If Yuffie couldn't cheer up Aerith something was defenitly wrong. Finally Tifa rounded up squall Cloud and Yuffie to the kitchen while Aerith went out to the store. Tifa put her hands on the table."Somethings wrong with Aerith...we need to find out what." Yuffie raised her hand eagerly."oh oh oh pick me!" Tifa sighed slightly amused by the young ninja and called on her."Yes Yuffie?" Yuffie grinned. "I nominated Cloud to Talk to Aerith!" Squall nodded. "I second that motion." Tifa looked at Cloud who's eyes were wide "Why me?" He asked. Cloud wasn't exactly what you would call empathic. "Cause you guys are like brother and sister." Yuffie retorted. "Do I even wanna know how you figure that?" Cloud asked annoyed. Yuffie shrugged." Well go on Cloud if you want me to go with you I -" Tifa started but Cloud sighed and shook his head."Its fine I'll go talk to her...I'll see you guys later." He walked out to the market.

Aerith was walking around Radiant Garden silently almost zombie like. Her expression was melancholy. I felt him...but he's gone...again... she felt a tear roll down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. Namine reminded her it might have not worked. She prepared herself for the pain but it still came. Aerith stood by the wall and looked upon the market place below. She put her hands together,bowed her head and closed her eyes."Zack,"She tears fell from her eyes. "Aerith..." Aerith gasped and turned around to see the spikey headed blonde."Cloud," as she put a hand on her chest."You scared me..." Cloud looked at her with a stare only he and his naturally blue eyes could pull off."Aerith...what's wrong...?"He asked slowly. She shook her head. "...nothings wrong everythings just fine," She forced a smile. Cloud sighed "Aerith...don't lie to me." Aerith looked down. "I...tried...to get...Zack...Back" Clouds gaze intensifed. "You...what?" She looked at him tears rolling down her cheeks."I..Tried to bring back Zack..." He stared at her."A little girl..I met her in a dream...her name was Namine...she saw Zack and asked me who he was...I told her and she said she could bring him back..."

Cloud felt something creep into his heart and it didn't feel good."What the hell Aerith?" He yelled."You can't just bring him back! It doesn't work that way!" Aerith winced and looked away. He grabbed her by the shoulders."look at me Aerith! You set yourself up for this!" Aerith stared crying more he shook her violently."You stupid! Pathetic bitch!" He kept shaking her Aerith sobbed. "Cloud stop it!" Tifa yelled as she ran up behind him. Cloud suddenly let go of Aerith and She ran to Tifa. "Cloud what is wrong with you!" Tifa demanded as she attempted to calm the sobbing Aerith in her arms. Cloud just stood there his eyes glazed. No...not again! _I wont let it take over again! Not with Tifa being here... _"I'm...I'm sorry Aerith...I'm so sorry Tifa..."he turned around and ran off.

"Cloud!" Tifa reached out to him with her free arm but he was already gone. She glanced at Aerith,who was hysterical. She pulled out her phone and called squall,"Hello" he answered "Squall...Come over by the bridege with Yuffie...I need some help...I'll explain when you get over here..." she hung up and looked into the horizon where Cloud ran away to. She was worried about him... _somethings big gonna happen...I can feel it...and I don't like it at all..._

_

* * *

_

You will all find out what happens to Zack in the next chapter X3 love -Angel


	7. Chapter 7:Whats Going on?

**Chapter 7: What's Going on?**  
**AN:So Sorry for the late update my computer crashed and Im using my friends computer to type this up and I few notes to make Im aware Cloud was OOC but it wasnt really him it was Sephiroth trying to make him go to the darkside B| and 2.I dont mean for the grammer to be bad for some reason fanfiction cut out some words and I will re-do chapters so lol yeah, anyways sorry for the wait Here is chapter 7 of Here Today!(Day 2 in Roxas' days in Twilight Town)**

* * *

_Hello! Hellooo!_  
_W-Who are you?_  
_I'm Hurt Zack,You dont Remember me? Its Aer-_  
"Zack! Wake Up!" Zack sat up with a jolt as he felt himself become drenched in freezing cold water he looked around his room as he saw his sister looking at him holding a empty cup."Damn,Xion,"He Grumbled as he shook drops of water out of his hair."I been trying to wake you up! Since we're unpacked we should go meet some of the kids!"Xion walked to the window and opened it,"Its great morning lets get the hell outta here!" He covered his eyes as the sun came in lightning up the room."When did you become a morning person,Xion?" She shrugged,"Don't Know I just woke up in a good mood...feel like I've been sleeping all this time now I just wanna get out." Zack laughed and nodded."Ok Let's go then."He flicked her forehead and grinned as he picked up his clothes and went to get dressed.  
Roxas walked into the Usual Spot with a blank look on his face,Who was that guy?I hope he's not mad for throwing that stick at him. "Rox,have you seen Olette?" Hayner asked. "No I thought she was here already."Roxas answered. He handed him Sea Salt ice cream."Well,She better hurry up and get here before her ice cream melts." "Hey Can I have it then!" Pence grinned at Hayner as he rolled his eyes and handed it to him."I swear Pence do you ever stop eating?" Hanyer teased."I'm a growing boy I have a high matbalisum.!"Pence bit his ice cream."Yeah well your going to buy Olette her ice cream when she gets here." Roxas chuckled at his friends antics as he looked to the entrance when he saw Olette and two kids follow in after holding ice cream,"Hey Guys"She waved at them and smiled."Hey where you been?" Hanyer's head tilted to the side."And who are they?"The boy with black spikey hair grinned and waved and nudged the shy girl next to him. Olette turned to the kids."This is Xion and Zack 're new here." Roxas froze as he looked at them."Awesome! Nice to meet you I'm Hanyer" "And Im Pence!"They both walked to the new kids. Why do they look so familure... Roxas though as he watched his friends greeted them."We should show em around!" Pence turned to Hayner."How About a trip to the beach!" Olette smiled,"sounds like a great Idea!" Hayner shook his head,"Got one problem,No munny." Their shoulders slumped."Oh yeah..." Zack grinned,"Hey Why dont we go work or something or street perform!" Xion nodded quietly,"Yes,That would be a good Idea..I have my drum set..." They both looked at each other and ran off."wait where are you going?" Olette called."We'll be back in a few with munny! Don't wait up!"

An hour later Zack and Xion ran back to the gang with a puch of money and a big grin on their face."Got the money!"Roxas and his friends turned around from the poster."whats that?" Hanyer looked at him,"This is a game we have in this fine establishment in Twiliight town,The Struggle Tournament consists of a few simple rules: each participant begins with 100 colored orbs. Every time one of the participants is hit, they'll drop colored orbs (participants each hold different colored orbs). There's also a time limit. Collecting the opponents' orbs will increase your score, but opponents can also regain their orbs by pickin' them up." Zack grinned."Sounds like fun!" Hanyer noded."Yeah! Me and Roxas are gonna enter its in two days you and Xion should too!" Xion shook her head."No thanks...You can Zack.." Zack pumped his fist."Oh yeah! Well enough of this now! Lets go to the beach! Here Rox You hold the munny." He nods as they all started walking into the trainstation."Common Rox hurry it up!" Zack froze when he saw a black figure behind Roxas"Hey!" He fell forward as the man picked him up and murmered something to him."who was that?"He asked as he helped Roxas up."I..dont know.." zack shrugged."Alright well lets go common." They ran to Xion Hanyer Olette and Pence."Okay Roxas can I have the munny to buy the tickets?"Olette nods and searched his pockets." is it?"His mind flashed back to the man in black."That guy must of took it!" Zack looked at him,"Seriosly?" He nods."There was no one there Roxas." Pence blinked."But there was I saw him too!" "well..Looks like we can't go.." They walked away from Zack and Roxas sadly."But..I saw him.."Zack put a hand on his shoulder."I know buddy I know."

All six of them sat on the clock tower eating sea salt ice cream."This tastes salty but sweet."Zack stated staring at the ice laughed."Thats what Roxas used to say."He looked down at him,"Hey Rox..You okay?" He shook his head."I lost the munny.."Zack rolled his eyes and shook roxas by the shoulder with a grin."Cheer up already!" they all nod."Yeah We can go to the beach another time." Roxas smiled a bit and nodded."yeah.." They all looked at the sunset."It was still weird though..."

* * *

_**whoo well that was chapter 7 Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner! Im sorry please keep readin Cookies to all! -Angel**_


End file.
